


Kiss by candlelight

by NYWCgirl



Series: WAC 2020 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Burns, Counseling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Team as Family, injured jack, injured mac, injured on the job, whump advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack need to go to mandatory counseling after Mac saved Jack from the fire death in Mardi Gras
Series: WAC 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Kiss by candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Counseling’ square on my H/C Bingo card. It is also written for the second prompt of Whump advent, where the prompt was ‘Burns.’

‘I thought my goose got cooked, literally this time.’ Jack jokes.

‘How are your wounds healing?’

‘Good, the burns weren´t as bad as Mac’s.

‘Still, they must hurt.’

‘Yeah but nothing I can´t handle, I have had worse.’

‘Really, how did it make you feel, being looked in a coffin? That was on its way into an incinerator.’ the counselor adds.

‘Hot?’

‘Jack, if you are not going to take this serious, don´t waste my or your time.’

‘You know I can´t get back in the field without these counseling sessions.’ Jack rolls his eyes, ‘look what do you want to hear? That I was scared, in pain, crying for help? What?’

‘Were you scared?’ the counselor asks gently.

‘Of course I was scared, only a fool wouldn´t be scared. I mean, being burned alive, what is there not to be scared of.’

‘I would like to explore that feeling a bit more.’

Jack closes his eyes, ‘well I don´t. You should worry about Mac. He is the one that saw the fire. I was locked in a box, that is it. He is the one that pulled a burning coffin out of an oven.’

* * *

Mac enters the room and takes a seat as far away from the counselor as he can. His hands are still heavily bandaged and he is still on pain killers. He didn´t take them before he came here, because he needs to have a clear head if he needs to face off with a shrink. His hands pulse. He hates burns they always give a bone deep pain, but it was worth it.

‘So Mac, how are you?’

‘I’m fine.’

‘I know you are fine, I will rephrase that, how are you feeling?’

‘OK, I guess.’

‘Can you elaborate on OK.’

‘I got Jack out so everything is fine.’

‘But you burned your hands during his rescue.’

‘So? That is a small price to pay to save Jack.’

‘Have you sat around the fire pit since the accident?’

When he doesn´t answer right away, the counselor knows the answer is no.

‘I guess you haven´t.’

‘No, but what does that have to do with anything? We don´t always sit around the fire pit singing Kumbaya.’

Mac doesn´t want to be here, the talk isn´t going in the direction he wants and he knows the counselor knows he isn´t fine. He knows he is not fine, but he will be.

‘You haven´t taken your pain pills.’

‘Who says I haven´t.’

‘Your hands are trembling, your hands never tremble, you are clearly in pain. I’m going to call medical and ask them to give you something for the pain.’

‘I don´t want it.’

‘Mac, this is not a healthy way of dealing with things. We will call it quits for today, but I want you to go to medical and ask something for the pain.’

Mac nods, he is fine with whatever, if he can just get out of here. So he gets up, thanks the counselor and leaves the office.

‘I’m calling Jack to tell him to pick you up.’

‘Don´t bother, I am on my way to medical, you can check. I’ll take an Uber home afterwards.’

* * *

Mac hates to admit he is now in serious pain. And his instinct tells him to call for a taxi or Uber and to go home and lick his wound in private, but he knows the counselor probably called Matty and Jack, so he walks over to medical.

‘Hi Mac, how can I help you? Do you need a wound check-up?’

‘Can I get something for the pain?’

The nurse looks a bits surprised, but immediately recovers, ‘sure, sit down on the bed and I will get you something.’

Mac sits on the bed but he feels drained. He hopes the nurse is quick. It turns out that she is, and she brought a doctor.

‘Hi Mac, nurse Evy told me you would like something for the pain, so what do you want? Fast working? Than I can inject something, you know, like your migraines. Have you eaten today?’

Mac knows better than to hide the fact that he was in too much pain to eat, ‘ no, I haven´t.’

‘Than I would suggest I inject the pain killer, it will be easier on your stomach.’

‘I know, do it.’

‘Can you lay down, I need a large muscle.’

Mac lays on his side on the bed and the nurse gently loosens his belt and trousers, so she can pulls them down a bit so the doctor can inject the painkiller. She then fastens everything again. Mac keeps his eyes closed but he can feel the medication work fast.

‘Do you mind if I check your wounds while you are?’

‘No, go ahead.’

The doctor and nurse and quick and efficient and before Mac knows, his hands are bandaged up again.

‘The wound are healing nicely. So no worries there. Now rest, I will call for transport home.’

‘Thanks.’

* * *

‘Matty? Do you know where Mac is? He was supposed to see the counselor, but he hasn´t reported back.’

_‘Yeah, he is in medical.’_

‘What? What happened?’

_‘Let me finish Dalton, nothing happened. Mac didn´t want to takes his pain medication because he wanted a clear head for his talk to the counselor. The counselor noticed and sent him to medical. He asked for pain medication, but it hit a bit hard, so he is sleeping it off in medical.’_

‘I’m on my way.’

_‘Stand down Jack, we will bring Mac home, I guess you are at Macgyver’s?’_

‘Yeah.’

_‘OK, we will bring him home.’_

* * *

The medical team to brings Mac home is professional and they quickly carry Mac indoors, he is not completely awake, so Jack wonders what the doc gave Mac. It doesn´t matter. He prepared Mac’s room, so the blankets are folded back, so they tuck Mac in and leave the house with instructions on Mac’s new pain medication.

‘You can never do things half, can you, kid?’

Jack sits down next to Mac on the bed. He resists the urge to touch him. He doesn´t want to wake Mac, the pain must have been pretty bad if Mac admitted to it.

He hobbles back out of the room and quickly takes out some tomato soup Bozer left them in the freezer. This way it can defrost by the time Mac is awake. Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, Jack can´t think of better comfort food. He will take care of his kid.


End file.
